No era ni mala idea
by SIdney-blue
Summary: Al final él sólo quería terminar aquel juego, rápido. Aunque no descartaba la idea de esos dichosos zapatos alados.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Si así fuera, ya habría publicado de una buena vez The Blood of Olympus. Así pues, escenarios,personajes y demás son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de_** "Captura la bandera"** _del foro_ **El Monte Olimpo.**_

**Nota: **Este fic está ubicado cronológicamente en el libro La Batalla del Laberinto. Para tener una idea de lo que ocurrió anteriormente, pueden leer el capítulo tres del mismo.

* * *

Una locura, sí eso era, esa chica le daba algo de miedo. Sí, Lee Fletcher estaba aterrado de Clarisse, no es que le tuviese miedo, ahora ella era más tolerable, pues la hija de Ares no fue la misma después de regresar de aquella misión súper secreta, y con ese hijo de Hermes. Sin embargo, era como si fuera bipolar, su expresión se ensombrecía de vez en cuando; El hijo de Apolo sospechaba que era por aquellas investigaciones que ella estaba haciendo con Annabeth esa primavera.

—Ehh…

—Andando Fletcher—le cortó Clarisse mientras caminaba directo al bosque.

Lee sólo asintió y la siguió, él sólo quería acabar aquello rápido, había estado despierto desde muy temprano junto a sus hermanos de la cabaña de Apolo para acabar con un Dragón que quería atravesar las fronteras del Campamento. Al final lograron alejar al Dragón con varias flechas, pero no matarlo.

El líder de la cabaña de Apolo sólo había esperado un descanso después de su cena, hasta que Quintus (que parecía ser el remplazo de Dionisio), les convocó a un juego en parejas, ¿el objetivo?, Obtener unos Laureles de Oro—que estaban en la espalda de algún monstruo—Todo bien, hasta que Quintus le asignó como pareja a Clarisse la Rue.

—Con más sigilo Clarisse—susurró él, mientras subían bosque arriba.

—No me digas que hacer—gruñó ella sin mirarlo, pues caminaba observando todo los árboles y lo oscuro que estaba aquel lugar.

Lee estaba iba a decirle otra cosa, pero un ruido entre los matorrales de hojas fue suficiente para ponerlos a ambos en guardia. La criatura no tardó en aparecer, saltando hacia ellos. En cuestión de segundos él saltó hacia un par de arbustos y Clarisse hizo lo mismo.

—Escucha rubio—alzó la voz la castaña hija de Ares. Lee la miró aguardando lo que le iba a decir, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a ese enorme ¿oso? O lo que fuese que rugía y olfateaba buscándolos.

—Si logramos la rapidez y una altura necesaria, para saltar por encima…

—De algún árbol, crearemos una distracción lo suficientemente buena como para cansar al animal y el otro quita el paquete de su espalda—completó Lee, ¿Qué? Él era un genio en combate táctico. Clarisse le estudió pero estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien. Anda tú, mientras yo me ocupo del paquete.

— Anda tú. Eres ágil trepando—dijo el hijo de Apolo. La chica rodó los ojos.

— ¡¿Crees que tengo zapatillas mágicas de Hermes?!—farfulló

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Lee mirándole como si hubiere dicho algo raro. Últimamente ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Chris. Lee pudo haber jurado ver a Clarisse sonrojarse. Pero no le importaba, quería acabar ese juego rápido.

— ¿Sabes qué?, saltaré yo. Te toca a ti el monstruo—concluyó el hijo de Apolo. Sin más, saltó del arbusto hacia un árbol cercano, llamando la atención del monstruo, mientras trepaba no le parecía mala idea tener un par de esas aladas zapatillas. Más tarde hablaría con los hijos de Hermes.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer!, es la primera vez que escribo con este personaje, y también que escribo algo tan corto,bueno, por poco sobrepaso las 500 palabras, por eso tuve que modificar mucho,la idea original que tuve ni se parece a esta. En el libro, casi al final del capítulo tres, Percy dice que Clarisse sostenia los Laureles de Oro, así que creo que Lee y ella al final hicieron un buen equipo xD.

En fin, Mi equipo en el "Captura la Bandera" es el Rojo, por lo cual me tocó estas variables: **Lee Fletcher. Primavera. Zapatillas mágicas de Hermes. **Espero haberlas utilizado correctamente.

***Cantidad de Palabras: **498.

De nuevo, gracias por leer. Nos leemos en otra historia.


End file.
